The Second Night Fury
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup are searching for new islands and dragon when a storm hits them. [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter [1]**

 **I wanna just to say than "this" still mean when they are talking and 'this' will mean when they thinking something.**

 **And here the "say" still is in power.**

 **And I will change the "scream|screamed" with "yell|yelled" (not really scream|screamed still will be here but more rarely)**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I wake up and I go to the river to catch some fish for breakfast 'well here are and other animals on my island but I don't want to kill them at once, I just regulate their population.' and I started to walk to the river, when I went I begin to catching fish, after few minutes I catch enough fishes and I eat them and I started to walking to the beach.

When I went I lay on the sand and I started to sunbathing, after a hour there come a storm and started to raining 'well, I will cant to sunbathing today.' and I returned back to my cave while the storm pass.

 **[Toothless POV]**

I and Hiccup fly from around a hour, and he say "hey buddy, lets we test the new flight suit." I shook my head and he say "alright buddy." and he set up the tail on automatic mode and he jumped from my back, after few minutes from no where come a storm and he say "buddy, we have to land now because my suit are your tail are like magnets for the thunders!" I catch him and we enter in the storm and he say "watch out buddy." and one thunder pass on a centimeters from us, and he say "this was close call, watch out we are dead if it hit us." and one thunder hit my tail and in broke on small pieces and we started to falling and he say "oh Thor, why just today." and we hit the water surface, I lay on the water surface and I he lay on my belly, and he say "thanks buddy." and he remove the suit, 'I have bad feeling about this how it will end.' he and he say "I'll repair your tail when we found a land and he grab his monocular and he started to look for a land, and he say "I don't see any islands, we are trapped here." and one big wave hit us.

I wake up and I say "Hiccup!" and I noticed that I'm in cave and the saddle is not on me, and from the shadows someone say "who are you and from where you coming?" by the voice I understand that its a female and I say "have you seen my friend?" and she say "I asked you something." and I say "its hard for explaining, have you seen my friend?" and she say "no, you come alone." 'this is not good, if he is on the island I need to found him before she do it.' and I say "where is my saddle?" and she say "the thing what was on your back?, I will tell you only if you answer on my question." and I say "I comes from a island far away from here." and she say "good, but I too asked and who are you?" and I say "Toothless." and she say "alright, cool name, I'm Snowfire and about your saddle, wait here." and she leave from the cave, after few minutes she returned and she drop in on the ground and she say "there is it, and why you need it, I mean now you are free the human who captured you probably died or is far away." and I say "yeah sure, I hope so." 'I hope that he is still alive and he is on this island too.' and she say "but something don't match, you don't left tailfin, so how you are flying?" and I say "there are things what you wont understand." and she say "and what I wont understand, you think that I'm dumb?" I rolled my eyes and I say "I don't think that you are dumb, just, just its hard for explaining and you wont understand me." and she say "oh, okay, are you hungry, you was asleep two days?" and I say "what, two days?" 'I need to found Hiccup!' and I say "no, thanks." and I hear someone far away to yell "Toothless!" 'its Hiccup!' and I leave from the cave and she say "hey where are you going?" and I say "nowhere." and she say "it don't seems as nowhere." and I say "I just have to found my friend, right?" and she say "you need to take rest, tell me how he look and I will check on my island." and I say "I cant to tell you." and she say "but why, you don't want my help?" and I say "yes I want it but... alright we will search tomorrow." and she say "alright." 'to be honestly I don't want to search for him with her because she don't seems to like the humans.' and I say "I will go to look the island." and she say "alright, I will come with you." and I say "stay here if you want." and she say "rarely comes guests on my island so I like to spend the time with them." and I say "alright, lets we start from the forest." and she say "alright." and we leave from the cave and we started to walking.

After few minutes I found traces from Hiccup's metal leg I and she say "its getting dark, lets we go back in the cave." and I say "alright.", and we returned in the cave, and she say "good night." and she lay on the ground and she fall asleep but I cant to fall asleep without him, I lay on the ground and I started to watch the sky pointless 'I hope that I will found him.' and after few minutes I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed in this chapter please review and tell me what you think about it, the next chapter come as soon as possible. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter [2]**

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

I wake up and I wear my suit and I grab the sword because there is another Night Fury and I don't want to I be defenseless when he notice me, and I started to walking to the river to catch fish, when I went I grab my helmet and I started to catching the fish with it, after few minutes I catch enough and I started to walking back to my shelter, when I went back to the shelter I make small fire and I started to cooking the fishes 'I hope than you are here buddy because I cant to return without you.' after around hour the fishes cooked and I eat them, I grab my helmet and sword and the knife 'its time to searching for Toothless.' I put the helmet on my head and I put the knife and sword on their places 'alright, now let's found Toothless.' and I started to searching for him.

After few minutes I found his cave and I put my right hand on the sword and I go inside, when I go more deep I found the saddle 'at least I know that he is here.' and I hear him to returning 'if he notice me he probably will attack me, I'm not afraid from him but if he attack me Toothless wont be here to help.' and I put my right hand on the sword and I prepared to defense, he enter and he notice me and he started to watching me 'he don't seems to want to attack me more like he is wondering why I'm here.' and I move my hand from the sword and he shot me and I fall on the ground 'ahh, this hurts so much.' I grab my sword and I light it up and he ran from the cave.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I ran from the cave and I returned to Toothless and I say "I-in the cave have something like a human, I shot it but it stand up and it has a flame sword and it stole your saddle." and he "really?" and I say "yes, I'm not kidding, we shall to kill it before it kill us!" and he say "probably its friendly." and I say "friendly, its not even a human, and it don't have a face only two eyes." and he say "alright, lets we check is it still inside." and I say "no, lets we leave it inside, I don't want it kill me." and he say "so you are afraid from the humans?" and I say "no, I don't like them, and its not even a human it-it don't have a face and it has a flame sword and I really good know how the humans look." and he say "let's we go to check is it still here." and I say "alright, let's we go." and we started to walking to the cave.

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we went to the cave I noticed few traces from his metal leg 'where are you Hiccup?, I need to found you before she do it.' and I say "so who will enter first?" and she say "you!" and I enter inside, I noticed that the saddle is missing and I returned back to her, and I say "he is not here." and she say "alright, lets we found it and to we kill it." and I say "no, he wont hurt you." and she say "I don't think so, but alright." and I say "I'm hungry." and she say "ahh, I'm terrible hostile three days without food, lets we go to the river." and we started to walk to the river.

When we went I started to catching and eat the fish, when I done she say "I'm so sorry for this, I'm terrible hostile." and I say "its alright." and she say "so what kind of dragon is your friend?" and I say "he-he is a Night Fury." and she say "and what is his name?" and I say "Nightscale." and she say "alright, so he is helping you to fly?" and I say "yes." and she say "he is nice friend I see why you are searching for him." 'I'm not feeling really comfortable because she is honestly with me and I need to lie her.' and she say "so where is yours island?" and I say "its on North-East and its a big island." and she say "well if you want I will help you to return." and I say "no, I will wait here, if its not a problem." and she say "no its not a problem, so how you lose your tailfin?" and I say "I will tell you when we found him." and she say "alright, I cant to wait, but why you needed the saddle?" and I say "its helping on him to hold me when we fly." and she say "he is awesome friend, do you want to we do it?" 'this will help me to I can found him.' and I say "alright." she go over me and she catch me and she take off, we go on around twenty meters height and she say "ahh, I cant hold you any more." and she drop me and I fall on my legs, she land next to me and she say "I'm so sorry." and I say "let's we go to sunbathing." and she say "yes, let's we go." and we started to walking to the beach.

When we went we lay on the sand and she say "from how much time you don't have a tailfin?" and I say "from around five." and she say "so your friend spend the last five years in moving you from a island to island?" and I say "its not really right said because we are best friends and I saved his life few time and he save my life few times." and she say "ohh, this explains everything." and I say "so why you are here on this island?" and she say "I don't know, at all I don't like the way how the most of us lives, they kill everyone form of life on their islands and stays only on fish and because this I'm keeping them here and now here are around twenty from everyone kind what I found and I also like to fly." and I say "nice." and she say "I want to fly with you but you cant." 'I cant for now but she will begin to hate me when she understand that I lied her for him.' and I say "yeah I too want, so what we will do?" and she say "we can to swim... no wait you cant to swim with out the tailfin." and I say "yes.".

 **[Snowfire POV]**

After three hours I say "hmm, let's we return in the cave its getting dark." and he say "alright." and we started to walking to the cave, when we went he say "alright, lets we sleep now." and I shook my head and I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed in this chapter please review and tell me what you think about it, the next chapter comes on 14th :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter [3]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

She wake up me and she say "let's we go to catch yak." and I say "alright." and we started to walking to them, when we went she say "alright, lets we catch this one in right he seems to be tasty." and I say "alright." and she say "let's we catch it him." she take off and she catch him and she say "I will wait you in the cave." and I started to walking to the cave, when I went she were killed it and she say "let's we eat now." and we started to eat, when we done she say "sorry me about this but... but I think that your friend is dead or he just leaved you here I mean fifth day without a track from him." and I say "he is alive and I know it." and she say "alright then." and she say "but if you want I will take care for you." and I say "no, you don't need to do it." and she say "I like you, and I will do it for you." 'this is not really good, I mean its good that she likes me but when she understand the truth...' and I say "yes but you don't need to do this." and she say "yes I will do it." 'I don't want to hurt her but I cant to tell on her that we are waiting a human.' and I say "alright." she smiled and she say "now you are my." and I shock my head and she say "let's we go on the other side of the island." and I say "alright." and we started to walking.

When we went she say "I don't come here a lot." and I say "alright." and she say "do you like me?" and I say "yes." she hug me and she say "so what happen to you two crash in the water?" and I say "one thunder hit us." and she say "hmm, probably she is not alive because the thunder can kill us." and I say "yes probably you are right." and she say "don't worry I will take care for you." and I smiled to her and I say "I don't worry." and she say "what do you like to do?" and I say "to fly with my friend." and she say "I want to we fly but you are too much heavy for me." and I say "its alright, are you honestly with me?" and she say "yes, of course I don't like to lie or to be lied." and I say "alright, lets we go to sunbathing." and she say "alright but on the other side." and we started to walking.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When we went we lay on the ground and I say "so how you meet your friend?" and I say "I was raiding a human's village." and I say "you was raiding a human's village but you protect them like you protect your friend." and he say "it was before five years I changed." and I say "alright." after two hours there come a dark clouds and he say "its coming a storm, let's we hide in the cave." and I shook my head and we started to walking to the cave.

When we went I say "I have when its raining." and he say "yes, me too." and we started to waiting the storm to stop.

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

Ah nice its begin to raining and my shelter is still not done, well one more reason to I do it quickly and I get few broken trees and I started to putting the sticks on the shelter, when I done the shelter finally become waterproof, I grab the bag with the parts for his tail and I say "oh buddy I miss you, this another Night Fury..." and I lay on the ground 'when this rain stop I will make a signal fire.'.

After two hours the rain stop, I get everything what left from the trees and I throw them on one place 'its not the best idea what I had because the trees are wet but I don't have much choices right now.' I grab two stones and I started to hitting then each others, after few minutes I finally light up them and it started to smoking more that I expected and the fume fully hide my camp, I need to go away from the fume.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed in this chapter please review and tell me what you think about it, the next chapter come as soon as possible. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter [4]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

It started to smelling on ash and I say "something is burning." and he say "let's we check." when we went the metal human was watching the ash 'this human want to destroy my island and the life on it.' I roar and he turned to us and he yell "TOOTHLESS." and he come to us and he hug him and he say "ohh buddy, let's we fix your tail and to we go away from here." and I say "from where he know your name?" and he say "he... he is the my friend what we was waiting for." 'h-he lied me, I was honestly with him.' I look to the ground and I say "I trusted you, I though that you wont lie me but you are lying me just from the moment in what we meet." and he say "I was forced to do it, I didn't want to lie you but how I can to tell you that we are waiting for human." and the human say "alright Toothless, let's we fix your tail." and I say "yes and don't come again." he become sad and he say "alright, but I didn't want to lie you, I just tried to protect him." I shook my head and I say "just go." and I returned to my cave.

 **[Toothless POV]**

Hiccup say "hey buddy where your friend is going?" 'who cares where she is going, she hates me now and I cant do nothing about it.' and he say "let's we fix your tail and to we go back on Berk." he grab the bag with spare parts and he make the new tail and he say "wait here I will go to get the saddle." and he go in the fume 'I have to fix the things with her.' and I started to walking to her cave.

When I went she saw lying on the ground and I say "hey, how are you?" and she say "is this the way how you will start to conversation after everything?" and I say "no, I just didn't know what else to say, I'm so sorry but I didn't know how you will react when I tell you that he is not a dragon and I needed to lie you." and she say "so you live on a human island and you cant to fly without him?" and I say "yes I live on human island same as around fifty other dragons from around every kind, and no I can to fly without him.".

 **[Snowfire POV]**

'on half I understand why he lied me.' and I say "so when you two will go?" he shook his head and he say "I just wanted to say sorry." and he go and I followed him, when we went to his friend the human say "you go to bring your friend?, well let's we put your tail back." 'did he will ask me to I go with him?' and the human put the tailfin oh him and the human say "just like before, let's we test it and to we go." when they done his human say "alright buddy, let's we go back." 'is he waiting me to I ask him or?' he look to me and he close his eyes and he look back to his human 'did he waits me to I say it or he will?' and he say "do you... do you want to come with me?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

Until we was flying to his island his human say "he buddy, let's we fly together." and I say "to 'we' fly what he mean?" and he look to him and his human say "don't worry now we are not alone you friend is here." and his human jumped from his back and he too started to fly, and I say "I didn't know that they can to fly." and he say "they cant, its just his flight suit." and I say "so how he land?" and he say "he don't I catch him before he kill himself." and I say "how much left to your island?" and he say "I really don't, I lied you for its position, but he uses compass and it helps on him to understand where we are." and I say "ohh, alright." and his human say "buddy we are really far from our home." and I say "isn't it annoying for him to forever do a monolog?" and he say "I don't know." and I say "alright, but why you lied me or you didn't tell me early?" and he say "I wanted to protect him." and his human say "buddy, wanna we do a freefalling?" and he shook his head, and I say "freefalling?" and he say "yes, its cool you will like it." and he catch the human and they started to lifting and I followed them.

When they finally stopped his human say "alright buddy." and he stopped to flapping with his wings and I copied him, and his human started to walking on his wings, I put my right wing over his left and he started to walking on my wings 'he isn't too much heavy.' he come closer to my body and he sit on my back, and I started to diving in the air, and his human say "ahh." and he hug my neck and his human say "stop!" I ignored him, after few moments his human say "open your wings, the water surface is close." and I open my wings on meter from the water and this make me a way faster, and his human say "oh Thor, don't do it again, there is nowhere to I catch I rolled my eyes and I slowdown and I started to hovering, after a minute Toothless come and he say "hey, why you did it?" and I say "I wanted to show on him that I'm not too much scary, he was scared from me when we meet for first time." and his human say "let's we land on this island in right from us." and we aimed to it.

When we land his human come to me and he say "you seems a bit different, I mean you seems a bit bigger, well this means two things, you are older that Toothless or you are female." and his human say "whatever we need to eat and I to found are you female or just older." and I shook my head and his human say "alright then, one shook for older, two for female." and I shook my head two times and his human say "nice, now lets we take a rest." and we lay on the sand and his human sit on him and they started to playing each others 'they are good friends.' and I go in the middle of the island, when I went there was few eggs on Changewings 'this is not good!' and I go to them again and I say "Changewings!" and Toothless say "really?" and on of them shot a acid on centimeters from me and the human say "Changewings, let's we go away!" and we take off.

After a hour his human say "its getting dark we have to stop for today." and we land on one island, and the human say "let's we make shelter." and they started to building it 'I'm feeling a but useless I don't like when the others are doing something and I just watch." and I go to help on them, when we done the human go in his shelter and he begin to drawing something, I go in my shelter and Toothless come to me and he say "you wanted to know how I lose my tailfin and how I found him?" and I say "yes." and he say.

"well I was raiding his island, I didn't killing the humans, I was destroy the towers and other things and he shot me with one from the ropes what stops you to make, and I crashed in the forest and I fall in one cave and then I noticed that the tailfin is missing and on the other day he come and he freed me and at all that's it how we meet."

And I say "alright, hmm so how you become a best friend with him?" and he say.

"well, he needed to fight with a monstrous nightmare, I go to help on him but the other humans captured me and they put me on a ship to found the Red Death and when we arrived on the island the humans attacked it and she came and she destroyed all the ships and yes I still was on the ships, and from nowhere Hiccup come and he freed me again but we needed to fight together with the Red Death and this is the reason to he don't have a leg, and just before few months I needed to fight again with a alpha dragon more right with Bewilderbeast and he killed the dad of Hiccup and destroy the half from the houses."

and I say "nice so you are the alpha or just a defender?" and he say "the alpha." I smiled and I say "so alpha, I have one small problem." and he say "what is it?" and I say "I abandoned my island because one another Night Fury and now I don't have where to go, can I move in your cave?" and he smiled too, and I say "I will sleep now." and he say "alright, good night." and I say "and to you." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed in this chapter please review and tell me what you think about it, the next chapter come as soon as possible. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter [5]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

He wake up me in around midnight and he say "hey come." and I say "alright but why you wake up me now?" and he say "do you want to we fly?" and I say "no, its midnight I want to sleep now." and he say "for few minutes." and I say "you wont stop?" and he say "I wont." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright I will come." and we take off.

Until we was flying I say "so why you wanted to we fly?" and he say "I wanted to show you something." and I say "and what is it?" and he started to lighting 'I didn't expect to he knows about this.' and he say "do you want to I learn you?" and I say "no, I mean I already know it." and he say "alright, do you want to we race with it?" and I say "hmm, alright." 'his tail will fall when we cross sound barrier.' and we started to racing, after few minutes his tailfin begin to shaking together with him, and he say "my tail is gonna fall, you win lets we return." 'it was so fast we didn't even come close to the sound barrier.' and I say "you need better tail." and he say "at all this is made to hold me in the air and I cant reach the half on the speed what I was making before the accident, but I'm the fastest on the island." and I say "no, you was the fastest." and we aimed back to the island.

When we went I say "whatever it was cool to we race." and he say "yes, I guess, he made a special tail for the races." and I say "alright we will test it, now I want to sleep." and he say "alright." I lay in my shelter and I fall asleep.

He wake me and he say "we will go." and I say "good morning and to you." and he say "let's we go." and I say "no, I'm hungry." and he say "me too there don't have any animals or river and there are no fishes in the sea." and I say "alright." and we take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we finally went on my island I say "well we are here." and she say "is this your island?" and I say "yes, you don't like it?" and she say "I like it but I'm hungry as bear." and I say "bear? well then I don't think that our reserves will be enough for you." she smiled and she say "no seriously I'm really hungry, its after noon and I havent eat nothing all day." and hiccup say "hey buddy, well I guess that you will want to spend more time with her." and he put the tail on automatic mode and he say "have fun buddy." I lick him and he hug me and he go to his house 'now I'm alone my best friend leave me to ai have fun without him, but how I will have fun without him.' and she say "hey are you alright?" and I say "not really." and she say "if you want stay with him." and I say "no, I just didn't expect this, let's we go to the feeding station." and we started to walking to it.

When we went I get two barrels and I give the one on her and we started to eat, when we done she say "so what now?" and I say "I don't know." and she say "well, lets we go to the beach." and I say "alright." and we started to walking to it.

When we went she say "so now I will live here, it seems interesting to live together with the humans." and I say "and it is." and she say "we will see, so where we will sleep?" and I say "there is one cave." and she say "alright, show me it." and we started to walking to it.

When we went we go inside and she say "cave?, it seems more like a hole, where is the roof?" and I say "I know that its not the best one but again is something." and she say "yes." and she lay on the ground she say "alright, what do you want to we do?" and I say "I don't know." and I lay next to her, and she say "I'm a tired." and I say "alright." and she say "I will sleep a bit." and I say "alright." and she fall asleep 'she is so beautiful.' and I close my eyes and after few minutes I too fall asleep.

 **I'm so sorry guys but I'm quitting for a while, how much?, I cant to say right but I will come and I its the last chapter and when I come back I will start new book something like "Problems from the past" how I will name it?, I really don't know right now but I'm quitting for a while see ya with much love from Russia. :D**


End file.
